Zuko x Aang
by Zena-x
Summary: Zuko réussit à capturer l'Avatar. Maintenant il désire faire quelque chose en sa compagnie. L'ultime chapitre à venir.
1. Une envie – partie 1

**Zuko x Aang**

_**I. Une envie – partie 1**_

Enfin ce jour fut arrivé. Enfin j'ai pu capturer l'Avatar, maître des quatre éléments.

Je lui jetais un sourire sarcastique tout en le regardant, conduit de force par mes soldats, entrer dans l'entre du royaume du feu.

Quant à lui, il me dévisageait avec un tel regard, non celui d'un enfant innocent mais celui d'un seigneur pris de colère.

Je me laissais distraire par cette lueur tendit que nous rentions dans un immense bâtiment. Mon père et d'autres personnages importants m'y attendait.

A présent j'étais heureux, heureux comme je l'attendais depuis si longtemps. On me reconnaîtrait de nouveau comme le prince de la nation du feu.

Les deux soldats tenant l'Avatar et moi nous sommes placés au centre de tous.

Je tournais autour de lui, un sourire ravi au lèvres.

- Voyez mon père, je suis en mesure d'exécuter vos moindres désires.

Il me regardait le visage vide d'expression et inclina uniquement la tête.

- Tu en as mit du temps Zuko, j'ai vraiment crus devoir envoyer Azula pour faire cette mission à ta place.

Je m'arrêta net et leva le regard vers lui.

- Laissez-la, ma petite sœur en aurait été incapable.

Il fronça les sourcils et ordonna de faire enfermer l'Avatar, me délaissant complètement.

Je me reteint de dire quoi que ce soit. Rien qui puisse me faire passer pour un gamin après l'exploit que je venais d'accomplir.

Je tournais juste les yeux sur les gardes traînant l'Avatar qui se débattait de plus belle.

Alors me vint une idée. Pourquoi ne pas faire une petite visite à Aang cette nuit ?

* * *

Durant la soirée, j'ai évité de me remplir trop la pense, cause de l'activité que je m'étais programmé plus tôt. J'ai du aussi éviter les propositions incessantes de mon oncle avec son maudit thé.

Je m'étais glissé doucement dans l'une des prisons de la nation du feu, là où se trouvait Aang.

A mon arrivé dans le vaste cachot qui lui était réservé, l'Avatar dormait. Je me suis bien demandé comment.

Surment grâce à l'idée que ses amis soient en sécurité.

Quel idiot… Ils seront tous bientôt dans le même état que toi, ai-je pensé.

Puis, je me suis approché de lui, de son visage et j'ai commencé à caresser cette flèche sur son front.

L'Avatar était étendu le long d'un mur, pieds et mains enchaînés.

A mon touché il n'avait pas réagit. Alors j'ai placé mes deux mains sur sa gorge et lui ai ordonné :

- Debout !

Aucun mouvement de sa part. J'ai alors placé fortement l'une de mes deux mains sur son bas-ventre. Toujours rien. J'ai donc essayé de le surprendre en caressant d'un doigt cette partie.

Aang ne bougeait pas. C'est étrange. Je suis sur que normalement il se serait agité à mon contacte.

Tout à coup je songe. De mauvaises actions me tourmentent la tête et le fait d'y penser devant lui me rend nerveux.

Je glisse ma main sur sa joue. Quelle est douce. Cette tendre peau laiteuse est bien celle d'un petit garçon. Mon autre main effleure son torse de haut en bas faisant des vagues sur lui. Je touche ses lèvres entrouvertes avec l'envie d'y glisser un doigt.

Mais je m'arrête. J'entends des bruits d'en dehors du cachot. Quelqu'un vient.

- Je vais devoir te laisser Aang mais sois-en certains, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi.

Après lui avoir dit ces quelques mots, j'exécute un salto-arrière et sort discrètement.


	2. Une envie – partie 2

**Zuko x Aang**

**II. Une envie – partie 2**

Je me réveille avec une drôle de sensation au bas-ventre.

Cette nuit, je n'ai fait que de rêver de l'Avatar. Cela me surprenait de penser tellement à une personne. Je me repassais nos anciens combats, là où il était toujours vainqueur. Puis, à celui d'hier soir où j'étais seul avec lui assoupi. L'envie de recommencer m'avait envahi la tête.

Je me suis donc levé ce matin avec l'impatience de voir tomber la nuit.

* * *

Enfin la nuit. Je me faufile dans les lieux pour retrouver la prison de l'Avatar. En arrivant, Azula entourée de deux gardes s'adressait à lui.

Aang était assis au fond à gauche du cachot et ne la regardait même pas.

Peu après elle s'emporta. Elle tape fort sur les barreaux et d'une brûlante flamme les noircis. C'est là que j'interviens.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Azula ? L'Avatar est mon prisonnier et je te défends de lui faire quoi que ce soit !

Elle me lance un regard vif, plein de colère, et s'en va bousculant les gardes qui la suivirent à leur tour. Après leur départ je m'approche des barreaux.

Voyant la trace noire je soupire. Aang tourna alors doucement la tête vers moi. Lui aussi était très en colère, je le voyais dans ses yeux.

- Mes salutations l'Avatar.

En entendant cela il retourna la tête et serra les poignés. Mince alors. L'autre soir il était enchaîné et endormit, comment vais-je pouvoir retenter ça maintenant.

- Dis-moi l'Avatar, tu n'as point sommeil ?

Il leva simplement la tête.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir en ces lieux.

Un sourire me vint au lèvres.

- Mais pourtant tu as bien dormit dans ton cachot ?

Il replongea son regard dans le mien.

- Ici je ne dors pas, j'essaye de méditer pour reprendre des forces car, de toute façon je sortirais bientôt.

Je me suis figé. Ça révélation de fuite ne m'avait pas préoccupé, c'était plutôt son explication précédente. Quel être je suis ! Je l'avais touché pendant qu'il méditait.

- Puis-je te poser une question Zuko ?

Je me décollais d'étrange vision pour arriver au présent.

- Et bien oui je t'écoute.

Aang se leva le long du mur et fondu dans la contemplation du sol. Le visage énervé s'évanouit pour laisser un air gêné.

- Hier soir, qui était ici ?

Je rougis mais inclina tout de suite la tête. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était moi.

- Surment des gardes.

Son visage s'assombrit.

- Nan ça ne pouvait pas être eux..

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Il soupira bruyamment et s'avança agacé. A présent face à moi, il avait entremêlé ses doigts dans les barreaux.

- Cette personne est véritablement perverse, et je serais la reconnaître ! Alors ne me contredis pas !

Je souris. Le même sourire que lorsque j'eu capturé l'Avatar.

- Non tu ne l'as pas reconnu..

Il fronça les sourcils et hurla :

- Comment ?

Alors je m'approchais plus près de lui.

- C'est moi qui était là hier soir.


	3. L'acte

**Zuko x Aang**

**III. L'acte**

En entendant cela, Aang dénoua ses doigts des barreaux. Il se retourna mais j'avais pu voir juste avant qu'il rougissait. Quant à moi, je ne le quittais pas de yeux et attendais sa réaction. Il se crispa, serra les poings puis enfin essaya de retrouver sa placidité.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça Zuko ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de semblable à toi ! Faire ça rien que pour ma faire du mal…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir.

- Te faire du mal ? C'est le contraire que j'ai voulu te faire ressentir bel Avatar.

Il ne bougea pas.

- Zuko tu es complètement fou…

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je commençais à rigoler doucement.

- Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends tout juste pas que quand je veux quelque chose je fais tout pour l'avoir.

Puis j'entra dans sa cellule en manipulant un mécanisme. Il recula vivement quand il entendit mes pas.

- C'est dommage que tu ne méditais pas ce soir aussi, ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile.

Aang ne dit rien à mes mots et prit une position de combat. Je fis de même avec l'intention de l'immobiliser avec les chaînes au fond de la cellule où il était le soir précédent. Il agita les bras et m'envoya un grand jet d'air. Je l'esquiva d'un bond et lui projeta de nombreuses boules de feu. Pendant qu'il essayait de les éteindre en utilisant le vent, je le frappa au ventre à coup de pied et il se cogna contre le mur. Alors je saisis rapidement deux chaînes et les enroula autour de ses bras de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus riposter. Il ne s'était pas débattu, un peu sonné après le coup qu'il avait pris.

- Tu es complètement à ma merci l'Avatar.

Achevant ma phrase, je glissais mes mains sur son torse le caressant avec douceur. Il frissonna en sentant le contacte de mes doigts sur l'un de ses tétons. J'étais conscient que ces actes étaient remplis de perversité, mais je ne pouvais me retenir plus. Je le pris par le bassin et le colla contre moi. Ensuite je pris dans ma bouche cette petite partie de son torse que j'avais caressé de mes doigts. Il s'agitait de plus en plus essayant de contenir ses gémissements.

- Zuko je t'en pris arrête !

Je levais la tête pour attraper ses lèvres et le faire taire. Il haletait à la fin de notre baisé. J'ai continué en glissant ma langue le long de son coup. Effectuant des vas et vient sur lui, je le sentait durcir contre son gré petit à petit. J'ai alors mit ma main dans son pantalon pour caresser cette partie.


	4. Délectable

**Zuko x Aang**

**IV. Délectable**

Un si beau matin. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir la lumière et le soleil m'aveugle de ses puissants rayons. Je tourne alors ma tête vers lui et caresse sa main.

- Aang, lève-toi…

Ses paupières tremblent mais il ne les ouvre pas. Il était dans mon lit, allongé et je l'avais recouvert d'une longue et mince couverture. J'insiste :

- Avatar ! Lève-toi donc je te l'ai ordonné !

C'est alors qu'il cache son visage dans les draps, comme apeuré par le ton de ma voix. Je n'hésite pas à le prendre par la nuque et à serrer fort. Il respirait mal et se démenait avec difficulté, c'est pourquoi je l'ai lâché. Je me suis levé rapidement et me recouvrant d'une large tunique foncée, je le surveillais du regard.

- Tu as intérêt à faire vite, sinon je te brûle.

Aang me donna pour simple réponse un regard haineux et se leva comme il pu. Oui, je ne pouvais me comporter autrement avec lui. Même après ce que j'avais fait. Il s'accroupit et ramasse ses vêtements. Je le touche alors pour l'interrompre :

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça.

Au même moment, je les avais poussé du pied pour les cacher sous le lit. Ensuite, j'entraînais près de moi Aang et le vêtis d'un modeste ensemble. Je plaçais sur ses épaules, une grande cape noire. En y apercevant le symbole de la nation du feu, il la repoussa violemment.

- Non je ne porterai pas ça !

Il s'agite brutalement et tente de me fuir. C'est là que je l'attrape par le col et l'immobilise devant moi.

- Continues à jouer au sale gamin, Avatar, et je te ferai endurer tant de souffrance que même toi, maître des quatre éléments me supplierais de te tuer.

Il serre les poings et baisse la tête. Sa mâchoire est prête à éclater tellement il la contracte. C'est alors qu'un long sourire s'étire le long de mes lèvres. Quelle jouissance de pouvoir lui faire du mal ! Me contrôlant à peine je posais un baiser sur son front.

- Tu vas me suivre dans les quartiers de la nation du feu, alors je veux que l'on me voie avec quelqu'un qui en fait partie et non pas l'Avatar.

Enfin, je saisis la capuche rougeâtre du vêtement et la referma sur son visage.


	5. Au cœur de la Nation Flamboyante – part1

**Zuko x Aang**

**V. Au cœur de la Nation Flamboyante – partie 1**

- Mon prince j'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous rapporter..

Un homme tenant une carte à la main, nous avait demandé. Je m'arrêtais brusquement, faisant presque trébucher Aang, avec un soupire agacé. Nous étions dans un immense couloir et comme les domestiques et habitants du palais royal passaient à côté de nous, j'avais peur qu'on le découvre.

- Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- Et bien voilà mon prince, les armés que vous avez envoyé on réussi brillamment leur mission.

Il déroula sa carte.

- Regardez toutes les terres qui sont maintenant sous notre emprise, et pour les autres ce n'est qu'une question de temps.. Nous avons découvert que certains tentaient de fuir vers les nations de l'eau du pôle sud. Nos hommes les rattraperont bien assez vite et nous les éliminerons un par un.

Je sentis Aang frémir à ces mots, alors je serrais plus fortement son poigné pour l'interdire de faire quoi que ce soit. Le garde paru fière en me voyant sourire et fit demi-tour, satisfait.

Mais ce sourire que j'avais à ce moment même n'avait rien de bien sympathique.. il était plutôt d'un genre sadique.

Je m'abaissais à la hauteur de l'Avatar pour admirer son visage. Quelle beauté ! Une telle rage dans ces yeux habituelment enfantin ne faisait que m'éxiter d'avantage.

En apercevant des personnes trop curieuses qui se rapprochaient, j'empoignais violemment sa main. Nous avons commencé à longer de plus petits couloirs pour être plus à l'aise.

Notre direction était bien sur, la prison de la nation du feu. Aang devait y être le plus rapidement, avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de son absence. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.. Hier soir avait été d'un tel délice que l'envie de continuer dans ma vaste chambre m'a tenté. Continuant d'y penser, je le serrais toujours plus fort près de moi et, finis par passer ma main autour de ses épaules.

Lui n'eut aucune réaction tendit qu'une généreuse sensation s'empara de moi. Je ne voulais pas me séparer si vite de lui. Tournant la tête autour de moi, je vérifiais notre espace. Une multitude de porte et personne. Aang était resté dans un état placide alors je pu, sans obtenir de rejet de sa part, le porter et l'installer dans mes bras.

La porte que j'eus poussé menait à une bibliothèque, effectivement vide. J'arpentais la petite salle, toujours avec l'Avatar serré contre moi. Depuis le rapport qui m'avait été annoncé, son esprit remplit de haine s'était figé, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il eut entendu. Je fis glisser d'une table quelques parchemins et le déposa dessus.

- Tu as intérêt à m'obéir maintenant et reste calme.

Je voulu attraper doucement ses lèvres cependant.. il se pencha, m'entoura de ses bras, posa son front sur ma poitrine et finissant par se crisper je sentis ses ongles dans mon dos.


	6. Au cœur de la Nation Flamboyante – part2

**Zuko x Aang**

**VI. Au cœur de la Nation Flamboyante – partie 2**

Une douleur immense m'était parvenu. Je rejeta alors l'Avatar en arrière lui faisant heurter la tête contre la table. Il geignit, se recouvra le visage et j'avais pu voir juste avant que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Essayant de ne plus me préoccuper des griffures sur mes épaules, je me penchais vers lui et posais ma main sur son visage.

- Arrête voyons, tu recevais des coups bien plus fort lors de tes combats..

Il sanglotait toujours alors je fis une chose inattendu qui est de le prendre dans mes bras. Je l'observais, avec ses joues humides et ses petits yeux assombris. Lui l'Avatar ? me suis-je dit. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un gamin trop faible et qui se donne des allures de maître. Ça me fait bien rire de voir une humanité qui compte seulement sur cet enfant oublié qui réapparaît un jour sans ne savoir maîtriser que le vent. Pensant à tout cela je rigolais au-dessus de lui sans avoir l'envie de me dissimuler. Je voulais me montrer comme son dominateur, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas à se gêner à son égard.

- En tout cas, tes amis ne tarderont pas à te rejoindre.. Ils se débrouillent tellement mal sans toi, je crois même qu'ils pourraient se faire tuer dans les jours à venir.

Ma parole avait fait effet, il s'enragea promptement et m'envoya un jaillissement d'air qui me fit reculer en arrière. Je croisais les bras devant moi à ce moment-là pour me protéger.

- Pour qui tu te prends ? !

L'Avatar venait d'hurler de sa magnifique voix, les larmes toujours à ses yeux. Relâchant les bras, j'adoptais une position de combat.

- Mais pour ton dompteur, bel Avatar. Que pensais-tu de ce qui t'attendait ici ? Un trône ?Des gens qui t'acclameraient comme un être vénéré ? Sois juste heureux qu'on ne t'ai pas encore tuer !

Il fronça les sourcils et se précipita sur moi. Avec son bras il voulu me toucher au torse mais je l'esquivais. Il broya l'air et se retourna vers moi, simultanément je lui lançais une longue flamme dont il voulu riposter en utilisant le vent. Il émit une telle force que je glissais en arrière sans pouvoir bouger. Quand il s'arrêta, la pièce était inondée de vapeur, donc aucune possibilité d'y voir quelque chose. J'étais sur ma défense et l'attendais venir.

- Sale gam..

Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase qu'un coup vint me heurter à l'épaule. Je tombais en avant et un deuxième me propulsa plus loin, dans une allée entre les hauts meubles qui occupaient la bibliothèque. Je me repris, un peu sonné et me mis à genou. Et tout à coup, je l'entendais venir, l'Avatar fonçait sur moi. Récupérant toute ma force, je l'attrapais, l'immobilisais toutefois nous sommes tombés tout les deux au sol. La lourde couche de fumé que nous avions crée s'était estompée. Et me voilà étendu sur le sol avec Aang appuyé sur moi. Nous relevons les yeux et, chacun plongea le regard dans l'autre. Le jeune garçon était épuisé et se releva doucement, haletant et à bout de force. Maintenant il était assis, toujours sur moi, et allait se relever quand je mis ma main sur dos pour l'appuyer et lui faire reposer sa tête sur mon torse.

- Je t'en pris ne bouge pas.

J'avais dit ces mots avec douceur, les yeux noyés dans cette sublime contemplation de lui. Il avait un peu bougé et son souffle atteignait maintenant mon oreille. Je le resserrais contre moi et d'une main lui caressais le visage. Aang ne me repoussa pas et referma même les yeux comme s'il savourait. A ce moment là, je ne voulus plus lui faire de mal. Néanmoins, je le redressais et il s'agita un peu quand il su ce que j'allais lui faire. J'enlevais sa cape en la faisant glisser sur le côté et commençais à débouter ce pantalon que je lui avais choisit. Un instant je m'arrête, et lui demande de continuer. Il rougit mais sans refuser, ce qui me stupéfia, il s'exécuta en tremblotant. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, nous venions de nous battre et il se montrait là si consentant à une chose qui devait fortement l'humilier. Le maintenant par la taille, je le laissais se déshabiller devant moi. J'admirais cette douce peau se dénuder tendit que je faisais de même. Apercevant cette partie de lui durcir, je me sentis pour la première fois embarrassé. Mes mains se roidirent, je les laissais tomber au sol.

- Je..

Les mots ne venaient pas, je n'arrivais plus à m'exprimer. Nous avions commencé. L'Avatar gémissait avec lenteur, recroquevillé sur moi, les mains appuyés sur mon torse. L'acte fut un plaisir sans aucune brutalité.


End file.
